beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 5: The Secret
The Secret is the fifth episode of the second series of Beyblade: Zero Era. Destan and Cherrosée find out the secret of who Destan's father is, while Lin has some personal problems. Plot Destan and Cherrosée are searching online for Destan’s mom, however all that seems to be coming up is about her job, or her involvement in defeating Ramaz Dolsa. The pair are about to go to bed when suddenly an article pops up about his mother’s wedding, Destan says he always knew he was married, but he had no idea to whom, and thought whoever he was had died, they open the article, and reel back in shock, as the man his mother married, Destan’s father, is none other than the Emperor of China, Xiao Des, the tyrant who sealed off his country to the world and killed millions of his own people. Three months has passed, Destan and Cherrosée have been almost obsessively researching Emperor Xiao, trying to find out anything they can about him, and especially what he was like when he knew his mother. Hanging out with Destan has somewhat improved Cherrosée’s social standing, and he no longer gets bullied, just ignored, which allows the pair to continue their research in peace, save for occasional interruptions from Isolde and her friends. The pair are reading old news articles in the library when the final bell of the day rings, and the librarian kicks them out of the library, as they get out of the building they find Lin fighting with Galahad, Lin pulls out her bey, launching it at Galahad, who quickly launches his own bey in response. The crowd spreads out as the pair of beys land in the courtyard, Clémentine remarking to Kaiga that she’s never seen Lin like this. Tigris activates its ability, Tiger's Roar, which is quickly repelled by Unicorno’s own ability, Unicorno Destroyer, and Tigris spins out as it is knocked into bushes placed in the school ground for this kind of event. Lin collapses, crying, Galahad going to help her, however a group of angry looking girls block his way, Galahad turning away confused, chasing after Destan and Cherrosée, who are trying to slink away in the confusion. Galahad catches the pair, Cherrosée asks what he wants, to which Galahad replies that he wants to know if his sister is going to the Midsummer’s Soirée with anyone, Cherrosée says he doesn’t know, and Destan asks what that fight was about. Galahad says that it was over the Midsummer’s Soirée, as he was talking to Morgan and Kaiga about it, as the pair had already gotten dates, but Galahad wanted to take Isolde but wasn’t sure about whether she had a date or not, and the Lin came out of nowhere and started yelling at him. Destan pulls an awkward face, and tells Galahad he needs to be more perceptive, while Cherrosée tells him that he should leave them alone and go find Lin and apologise or something, use his brain for once. Galahad leaves, saying a confused thank you, and Cherrosée and Destan burst into laughter. The girls take a sobbing Lin to the diner, the owner noticing the situation as they enter, and hurriedly brings out a Crying Girl Special, an enormous plate of breakfast foods, from chips glistening with powdered salt, to waffles under a mountain of strawberries and ice-cream, setting it in front of Lin before taking orders from the other girls. Lin immediately digs into her plate of food, tearily gulping down forkfuls of food, the girls trying to work out from her confusing crying what is going on. Lin stops due to brainfreeze, and Catherine manages to convince Lin into telling them what is wrong, however as Lin begins to tell the story, they are interrupted by the waiter bringing the rest of the food. Angus notices a book about the Ramaz Dolsa invasion in Destan’s arms, and, excited at what he thinks is his son finally trying to connect with him, sits the boys down in the living room to tell them about it. Angus starts the story by talking about him and Céleste going on a date, Cherrosée interrupting that that’s not what his mom said, however Angus continues, talking about how they had to fight this all black couple, who ended up turning into a big monster in Brazil. They then met up with Psyra, a legendary Dark History blader who had recently come back to life, Destan’s mom and aunt, and Des, who Angus says was actually a pretty cool guy, like a real-life superhero, until he went crazy, and they all fought the big monster in Brazil, then he fell off a building and when he woke up had to go to Antarctica to find a bey he saw in a dream. Cherrosée interrupts his father again, asking why nothing he says ever makes any sense, before slyly asking about Emperor Xiao, asking if they were ever friends, Angus replying that he thinks they were, at least on some level, but it was Hikari who knew him best, before quickly adding that he really knew him through Céleste, as they were both Knights of Concord. Cherrosée signals to Destan, and the pair leave the room, heading up to Cherrosée's study, leaving Angus alone to talk about his time as World Champion until Isolde gets home. Hikari returns home, finding Destan sitting at the foot of the central staircase, waiting for her. She asks him what’s wrong, Destan looking up at her with a determined look, saying to Hikari that he knows who his father is. Category:Zero Era Episodes Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era